1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure, and more particularly to a pixel structure of a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are inexpensive and provide high definition, they are utilized extensively in televisions and computers. With technological development, new flat-panel displays have continually been developed in recent years. The flat-panel displays are widely used as they possess the favorable advantages of having a thin profile and light weight.
Generally, each flat-panel display comprises a display panel comprising various pixels. Each pixel comprises a driving transistor and a luminous element. The driving transistor generates a driving current according to an image signal. The luminous element displays correspond to brightness according to the driving current.
However, the driving transistors in the different pixels may comprise different threshold voltages because the driving transistors are affected by the manufacturing thereof. When some pixels receive the same image signal, the corresponding driving transistors may generate different driving currents such that corresponding luminous elements display different brightness.